Not So Good Babysitters
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Sirius and Remus have to babysit Harry and Cedric for the evening. Lets see how well they do. RL/SB slash. Rated M just in case due to slight sexual situations. Story has some connections to JAM, sorta, but don't need to read it to get this.


_**A/N: Hey guys. It's four o'clock in the morning here and I'm tired! So this probably sucks! I hope you all enjoy it though, at least just a little. I think it's total rubbish. This is kinda, sort of connected to my story, Just a Misunderstanding, set about a year after where it is now. If you haven't read it, that's fine. This can be read on its own. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Dedications: To The Archangel Network. I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much. **_

**Not So Good Babysitters**

"Ok," Lily says as she walks into the living room where Sirius, Remus, and James, who is holding Harry, are standing. "Harry's baby food is on the counter, his diapers and wipes are in his room, underneath the changing table, and his sippy cup is clean and ready to be used, just sitting next to the sink. There's milk and juice in the fridge. You don't have to heat them up or anything before you give them to him, unless he whines when you give him the milk. If that happens just heat it up for about ten or fifteen seconds. And there are some snacks on the table for him that are soft enough for him to eat since he isn't entirely used to his teeth yet. Understand?"

Sirius looks over at his boyfriend as Lily takes a twenty-six month Harry into her arms.

"Remus," Sirius says weakly as he lays his head on the werewolf's shoulder.

Remus laughs as he runs a hand through his lover's hair. "What?"

"My brain hurts. Did you catch everything Evans said?"

"It's Potter now!" James shouts, punching his best mate in the shoulder. "She married me five years ago, remember? That's why you're here."

Sirius huffs as he cuddles closer to his boyfriend. "Whatever James. Now go, have fun, enjoy your anniversary. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Remus snorts as he pulls away from the dog animagus in order to take Harry from Lily. "Considering the fact that you'll do just about anything, I don't think you're giving them any boundaries."

Sirius laughs. "It wasn't meant to. It was meant to dare Prongs here into doing something I haven't done."

Lily rolls her eyes as she sees the mischievous gleam that enters her husband's hazel eyes. "We are not having sex in any public place James," she says firmly.

"Anyways," Sirius says proudly. "me and Moony here have had sex in just about any place you could think of."

"Padfoot!" Remus scolds.

"Oh, sorry. Moony and I."

Lily rolls her eyes again as she grabs her husband's arm and steers him towards the coat closet before he can get into an argument with his best friend. "Watch your language around my son and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Aww," Sirius whines, "Then we won't be able to do anything."

Lily grins. "Exactly. Now, the Diggorys should be here any moment to drop off little Cedric, and then we'll leave."

"Wait, we're watching Cedric too?" Sirius asks.

Lily nods. "Harry asked if he could come over, and I figured, why not? And anyways, this means Amos and Carol can come out with me and James, and some mature adult company would be nice."

"We're around here all the time," Sirius says. "You get company.

Lily shrugs. "Yes, but the key word was mature."

Remus hushes his boyfriend before he could make a smart or insulting remark and a second after that there is a knock on the front door, signaling the Diggorys are here.

"Cedwic!" Harry shouts, squirming out of Remus' arms and running to the door, hopping up and down impatiently as Lily moves to open the door. The little boy grins widely as he sees his friend standing in the door way, holding a small bag close to his chest.

"Cedwic!" Harry shouts again, jumping at the almost five year old toddler, and all the adults coo at the cuteness of it as Cedric drops his beloved bag in favor of hugging the younger boy tightly.

Amos Diggory smiles softly as he ushers the two boys inside. "They're adorable," he says, grinning at the adults around him.

Everyone nods and looks at the two boys with soft eyes for a moment before the Diggorys and Potters begin rushing around the room in a mad flurry of kisses and hugs and more instructions for the babysitters before they make their way out of the door. Or to be more accurate, Sirius practically shoves them out of the door when he sees that Remus is getting a bit overwhelmed.

"Everything will be fine!" He shouts, closing the door behind the four parents, before turning to face three of his favorite men in the world. "So what are we going to do?"

"Hide and go seek!" Harry squeals out excitedly, jumping up and down again and making his already messy head of hair more of a mess.

Cedric agrees quickly, seeing how excited his little friend is, and Remus nods, a tender smile forming across his lips.

"Ok," Sirius says, grabbing a hold of Remus' hand and dragging him towards the kitchen. "We'll go count in here and you two hide. And remember," he says, turning to face the two boys, who had already been ready to run off. "No going outside. Inside the house only."

Both boys nod quickly before running off.

"Do you think they'll just end up hiding in the same spot?" Remus asks, placing a gentle kiss underneath Sirius' right ear and they walk into the kitchen and lean back against the counter.

Sirius grins. "Probably. You know how close they are," he says, before placing his hands on both of Remus' hips and bringing the werewolf closer to him.

Remus grins back at his lover. "No, not really, but I know how close you and I are," he says, puncturing his words with a hard kiss onto the animagus' lips.

Sirius grin widens against his boyfriend's soft lips before he gets lost in the kiss, sighing with pleasure as it deepens and their tongues slide together wetly.

Apparently the two men have gotten a bit caught up in things, with Remus pushing Sirius back into the counter and Sirius practically wrapping his body around his lover. It isn't long before their little world is shattered though, by none other than the sound of loud, childish giggles and shushing sounds.

Remus jumps away from Sirius quickly, turning to face the two boys who stand laughing in the door way, and this causes Sirius to stumble forward before collapsing to the ground, falling into an ungraceful heap since he had been relying on Remus for all sorts of support seconds before.

"Uh…" he says lamely, looking from Harry to Cedric to Remus. "Shouldn't you two be off hiding somewhere?"

Cedric shakes his head quickly and Harry does the same just because he likes to do whatever Cedric does. "I counted to twenty over and over again, since I don't know how to count any higher, in my head, and I did it lots and lots of times, and you guys didn't come," Cedric said defensively, glaring at the two adults as best as he can, and Harry quickly does the same.

"We hid," Harry shouts, stomping his foot a little bit. "We hid in good places, and you two didn't come!"

Remus sighs before he stoops down so he can look both little boys directly in the eye. "I'm sorry you guys. How about you two hide again, and I promise me and Padfoot here will come find you this time. How does that sound?"

Harry grins, already moving to grab Cedric's hand and drag him off. "Good! You gotta come though. Pwomise?"

Sirius and Remus both nod, holding a hand over their heart, and Harry's grin widens, seemingly please.

"No more kissing!" Cedric calls out, before both boys disappear from view.

Remus slumps back against the counter when they're gone. "Well that was…"

"Amusing," Sirius asks, nudging the werewolf's shoulder with his own.

Remus grins. "A bit. Now what are we counting to?"

"Fifty I guess."

"One… two… three……… forty-nine, FIFTY!" both men shout at once, once they've both counted the number they had decided on. They grin at each other, mischievous shinning in their eyes, before yelling at the same time, as once voice, "Ready or not, here we come!"

They go through the living room first, checking underneath the coffee table and the stands, and even behind the couch, remembering how Harry use to love to hide behind there, for some reason, before checking the fire place, since you never know.

"Ok," Sirius says, shaking some soot out of his hair. "They're not in here. Should we split up?"

Remus nods. "You keep looking downstairs and I'll head upstairs, ok?"

They both grin, excited over the coming challenge, before kissing briefly and splitting up.

Finding the two boys isn't nearly as hard as Remus had thought it might be. He walks directly over to Harry's room, just to check, and stumbles back at what he finds. "Harry, Cedric, what….?"

Cedric jumps back from where he and little Harry had been hugging seconds before, and kissing softly, just a press of lips and no idea what else to do, before they both turn to face the werewolf.

"Cedwic said kissing was stoopid," Harry says, crossing his arms over his little chest. "And I had to show him Wemus. I had to show him that nuh uh, it wasn't. And I did, see?"

Remus shakes his head as he goes over to the two boys and hugs them tightly. "Padfoot and I are bad influences on you two."

Harry and Cedric giggle, snuggling closer to the tawny haired man, before jumping back again and staring at the door with wide eyes as Sirius comes stumbling into the room. "What…. Why'd you yell Remus? Is everything ok?"

This causes the two little boys to giggle once more, covering their mouths with their hands, and Remus joins in, collapsing onto the ground with the two toddlers falling against him.

"Ok…" Sirius asks, looking very confused.

A few hours later Sirius and Remus put the two little boy's to bed, having fed and showered them and stuffed them with junk food. They had played games all evening, running around the Potter residence like bunch of fools, before sitting down to watch a movie before bedtime.

"I still can't believe those two were kissing," Sirius says, laughing softly, as they walk out of Harry's bedroom, where both he and Cedric were cuddled together in his "big boy" bed.

Remus shakes his head. "I don't think you can really consider it kissing. I mean, they were just pressing their lips together and standing there. And I doubt that either even knows what it means." Remus chuckles. "I just can't believe that Harry was the one to start it."

Both men collapse against each other in a fit of giggles as soon as they sit down on the couch.

"We so have to remind them of this when they're older and more knowledgable on these things," Sirius gasps out.

Remus rolls his eyes. "So in like ten years?"

"Yup," Sirius giggles. "We are really bad influences on them," Sirius says, and Remus can do nothing but agree.

"So we're all alone now," Sirius says after a while, leaning closer to Remus so that he can scatter soft, insistent kisses along the werewolf's neck.

Remus shakes his head, pushing his lover away. "No Padfoot. You know what happened last time. The kids don't need to get any more ideas."

Sirius growls softly in annoyance. "Come on Remus," he whines, pressing up against the other man as he pushes him back to lie on the couch. "They're sleeping, and there's a floor between us and them. Please…?" he pleads, grinding up against his lover's thigh.

Remus opens his mouth, ready to say no once more, before shutting it just as fast as Sirius pulls up his t shirt quickly and begins sucking on one of his nipples.

"Please Moony," Sirius asks again as he continues to suck and lick and bite on his lover's nipples.

Remus sighs, tangling a hand his hands into Sirius' shaggy hair, before lying back on the couch more comfortably. "Ok, but be quiet…" he says, and he can feel Sirius' grin against his chest.

Sirius climbs over Remus more fully, trying to get more comfortable on the couch that is much too small for two men of their size, before giving up and rolling onto the floor, taking Remus with him and rolling him underneath him once more.

"Love you Rem," Sirius says, grinding against his boyfriend's hard erection with his own.

Remus gasps. "Love you too Padfoot. Now hurry the fuck up."

Sirius, never one that had to be told twice, works quickly, getting Remus out of his jeans and t shirt before getting himself out of his own.

He grins once they are both down to their underwear, bending down to kiss the tawny haired man fiercely, before pulling back and settling himself between Remus' spread thighs and rutting against him aimlessly.

"Ugh, Sirius," Remus says, arching up and pressing his cotton covered cock up harder against Sirius' own.

"Merlin Remus," Sirius groans, reaching down to take the underwear off of his boyfriend.

"Pa'foo, Moo'y," a small voice shouts out, breaking both men from their lust driven thought. "Why are you fighting?"

Sirius groans as he collapses against Remus. "I guess I should have listened to you," he says quietly as Harry and Cedric run forward to try and push him off of Remus.

Remus just whimpers and shakes his head.

_**A/N: So… that sucked right? Oh well. I'm going to sleep. I'll be thankful for any reviews I can get though. :D**_


End file.
